


Lunch With Sharks

by Writing_Wren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Family Drama, Gen or Pre-Slash, Not Beta Read, Other, loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Wren/pseuds/Writing_Wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Cat hired Siobhan Smythe Catco has been feeling less and less like a sanctuary to Kara. So when she's approached by some corporate head-hunter maybe she lets them talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch With Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Tumblr by marsw13 and thought it would be fun. Things went a little off course from the orginal prompt (Kara being approached by someone from another company who had found out about the 2 assistants situation and seen an opportunity, and not turning them down straight away because of how things have been recently at Catco, and Cat finding out) because I couldn't get this one post about the first time Carter meets Siobhan (an exchange between a-dot-burr-ell and rtarara) out of my head. Hopefully it still makes for an ok read.

It had been two weeks. 

 

Two weeks, since facing Bizzaro. Two weeks, since giving up Adam. Two weeks since Cat had declared their relationship would be strictly professional. Two weeks, since the Black Mercy had made her lose her world for a second time. Two weeks, since whatever the hell Hank had done while impersonating her. Two weeks, since Astra had been killed by Hank. Two weeks, since Cat had hired Siobhan Smythe, and made her Assistant #1. 

 

Two weeks, that had been filled with manually inputting old paper copies of The Tribune onto the computer with a fresh but nostalgic looking new layout for Catco’s new digital archive, from a desk two rows back from her old one, which is now occupied by Siobhan. 

 

Cat’s orders. 

 

So she spent her days collecting boxes of old newspapers from the basement, taking them to her new desk, inputting them, and then taking them back down to the basement.  _ Not  _ getting Cat’s morning latte.  _ Not  _ briefing Cat on her schedule for the day.  _ Not _ revising layouts or rechecking articles on Cat’s couch.  _ Not  _ bringing Cat her lunch. 

 

No those were jobs for Assistant #1 Siobhan, whose name Cat never once mispronounced. Because apparently in the world according to Cat Grant,  _ strictly professional _ meant hiring a superfluous assistant, giving her a higher rank than the assistant she had, had for three whole years (blowing the previous record of five months and twenty five days as the longest time surviving as Cat Grant’s personal assistant higher than Krypton), and giving the longer running assistant a menial task, that by rights belonged to  _ a group _ of grunts from another department, to do by herself. All the while receiving the usual throwaway comments about conditioning her hair, and having bought all of the sweaters from last years Sears catalogue.

 

The only task Kara had managed to keep for herself was refilling Cat’s stash of M&M’s every day or two after everyone else had left for the day. 

 

In a way, in a very small, not actually that much better kind of way, it was good. It meant that she almost never had to bother explaining her absences when the city needed Supergirl because no one actually cared, and anyone curious would just assume she’d gone to get more boxes of papers, or be told as much by James or Winn. 

 

It also meant she had time and space to think about what had happened with Bizzaro, and the Black Mercy, and Astra, without anyone intruding on her thoughts. This she considered a blessing and a curse. On the one hand she got to work through her feelings with no fear of Cat noticing and asking what was wrong. Which meant no need to edit her story, or lie about her life. On the other hand it meant she received none of Cat’s startlingly on point advice. Or any of the brief displays of comfort that Cat would no doubt deny she was even capable of giving. 

 

Her normal, grounding, civilian life was falling apart at the seams, leaving Kara exhausted. Leaving  _ Supergirl  _ perpetually feeling one major incident away from a power out. 

 

Maybe that was why Kara had snuck off to a cafe a couple of blocks over to have her lunch away from Catco, and the friends all too willing to be angry on her behalf with the way Cat had been treating her, not that Kara wasn’t angry herself; just that she was too tired to act on it. 

 

Maybe that’s why when a well-groomed 30 something, with a flashy suit, and an embossed business card, sat across from her with a shark-like smile, and a pitch as to why a clearly undervalued employee like herself should jump ship from Catco, and come be the head of Public Relations department at some Fortune 500 company, she didn’t immediately get up and leave. 

 

Maybe that’s why Kara’s mind glossed over Siobhan watching her while she bought coffee grounds to hand press for Cat. 

 

Instead she smiled wanly as the suit droned on about the higher paycheck and all of the perks she would receive if she came to work at his company. Eventually she pointed out that whether she took the job or not, for the moment she still had a job that she needed to get back to. After a pointed joke about how a slightly extended absence probably wouldn’t be noticed by her ungrateful boss, what with her attention on a second assistant, another embossed business card, and the suit settling her tab before she could even pull her purse from her handbag, she was once again alone at her table. 

 

She barely looks up as she walks back to the office. Staring at the name and number crisply printed onto the card. Running her fingers over the ridges of the company logo. 

 

The fact that she had not come right out and instantly said no bounces around her head. 

 

This was hardly the first time someone had attempted to head hunt her. From the day directly after she had broken the old record of five months and thirty five days surviving as Cat Grant’s personal assistant, she had been approached by a similar person, from a similar company, with a similar proposition, though at the time the job offered had been little better than what her position was in Catco, offers had grown more impressive as time went on. That time, and each of the twenty four times since, she had always been quick to refuse them. Sending back flowers, turning down dinner invitations, refusing to let anyone so much as pay for her morning coffee. 

 

This time she had simply sat there and let the suit pay for her meal. She had even half-heartedly implied she might take the job. 

 

And why not? Maybe it was time to move one from Catco. Her sanctuary of normality wasn’t normal anymore. Cat clearly didn’t want her there. All of this was just Cat playing with her, trying to make her break, so she could fire her just before Kara could scream that she quit. 

 

Long ingrained habit is the only reason Kara’s eyes flicker up to look at Cat’s private elevator as the doors to her surprisingly empty public one slide close. She just glimpses the head of curly brown hair heading towards it before they shut, taking her down to the basement to collect another box of papers. 

 

This is the first time Carter has visited since before Siobhan was hired. 

 

They hadn’t really interacted all that much since the whole babysitting fiasco. Not directly any ways. She knew there had been a parent night at Carter’s school because it had been on Cat’s calendar for months. She also knew he’d had a presentation in his english class last week, only because she’d gotten a notification about a change in Cat’s calendar when Siobhan had penciled in for Cat to leave early on the friday before so she could help him with it. 

 

That one weekend together had been more than enough for Kara to come to adore the boy. It was enough that she’d even missed seeing or hearing about him these past couple of weeks. 

 

It isn’t until she’s back in the elevator, box of papers in hand, that Kara considers that Cat might not want her talking to Carter, given their new relationship dynamic. She doubt Cat would outright prevent Carter from approaching Kara but she’d likely be quick to call her son away and probably level a glare at Kara out of his eyeline for the duration of the conversation. Rather than call Carter away she might even send Kara off to an even worse task than the digital archive if she decided Kara had allowed the conversation to go on too long. 

 

Kara shakes her head. 

 

Cat wouldn’t dare be so cruel to her in front of Carter. Carter likes Kara. If Cat were to be unusually harsh to Kara in front of him he’d want to know why. Not that explaining would be that hard, but it would mean Cat would have to face pouting Carter. 

 

This might be Kara’s first chance at normality in weeks. And if Cat takes it away? Well then maybe she’ll put some serious consideration into that job offer. If she can’t even have a few moments with Carter anymore then that’d be proof that the equilibrium that made her sanctuary is beyond being rebalanced, so what would be the point in staying?

 

Her wandering thoughts have lowered the guard around her senses a little, which is why she picks up on the conversation still several floors above her as she rides. 

 

“Why are you at Kara’s desk?” 

 

Carter’s voice. Undertones of shyness, and discomfort are clear, but confusion and curiosity ring louder. 

 

“This isn’t Kara’s desk anymore, it’s mine,” Siobhan replies smoothly. Kara can just picture the smug look on her face. “I’m Siobhan, Miss Grant’s new assistant. You must be Carter.” 

 

“Carter!” 

 

Cat’s voice joins them. Her signature cry of delight upon seeing her son. The sound of her crossing her office to Carter is muffled by Carter speaking again.

 

“Why do you have a new assistant? Where is Kara?” It surprises Kara how agitated his young voice sounds. “Mum tell me you didn’t fire her.” 

 

“Sweet heart,” Cat draws out the term of endearment in concerned questioning. 

 

“Mum tell me you didn’t fire Kara!” 

 

“I- Of course not darling, she’s just off doing something right now,” Cat says in a faltering voice. The voice that says she didn’t realise Carter liked her assistant so much. The voice that shows her surprise that he’s so emotional about the prospect of her being gone. The voice that says even though she’s not sure what exactly has her baby so distressed, she wants to make it better. “Siobhan do you know what Kara was doing last?” 

 

“The last I saw her she was listening to a job offer over a sticky bun,” Siobhan answers. The fast delivery and the professional tone tell Kara that Siobhan didn’t think that answer through. Cat wanted information, Siobhan supplied it as promptly and as accurately as possible. Under normal circumstances that would be another example of Siobhan’s admittedly impressive abilities as an assistant. Currently however. 

 

“What?!” 

 

A chorus from the Grant’s. Cat sounding sharp, a combination of being startled by the answer and anger at what could only have been a negative effect on Carter’s already negative mood. Carter’s voice cracking slightly as if he’d about to cry. 

 

The doors of the elevator glide open just as Carter steps out from under his mother’s arm. Everyone else in the office is frozen and silent. 

 

“What did you do?!” His back is to the elevator so Kara can’t see the look on his face but there is pain in the accusation. Seeing Cat torn between reaching for her boy and flinching at his tone is enough to tell Kara she wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of whatever look he’s giving her. “Why would you do something to make Kara want to leave?! She’s one of the only friends I have!” 

 

It hurts Kara to hear that almost as much as it hurts Cat. She’s happy to be counted as one of Carter’s friends but she hates that the list is so short when he is such an amazing kid. 

Everyone is so focused on the family drama unfolding between their ice-queen boss and her son to notice that the elevator has arrived. Siobhan is too busy looking between Cat and Carter trying to judge if it’s safe to try and back away to notice either. Cat even though she’s directly across from the elevator is too focused on Carter to see her take a cautious step into the room. 

 

“Kara’s the one that always helps you find things for us to do when dad or grandma ditch me, that makes sure you have time to come to my school things, she even dropped off stuff from the grocery store one night when we didn’t have the ingredients in the cupboard the cookies I wanted to make that night, even though it wasn’t work hours” Carter sounds as if he’s almost crying. “And when I visit she always gets me my favourite snack and doesn’t make me feel like I’m weird if I don’t wanna make small talk when I have to wait for you to finish a meeting. She’s always there even when nobody else has time for me, even you, so why would she be listening to a job offer from someone else? What did you do?!”

 

He’s almost shouting now and Cat looks so terribly lost by the entire situation. It’s enough for Kara to put down her box on a nearby desk with maybe a little more force than necessary, the sound is enough to announce her presence. 

 

“Carter.” Her own voice cracks a little as she says his name. She hadn’t even realised she was crying but now she’s almost hyper aware of the tears streaming down her face. Carter turns to face her so fast, it’s the closest she’s seen a human come to superspeed. 

 

The tears on his face warm her heart and break it all at once. It’s nice knowing he cares, but it hurts that he’s hurting. 

 

Three long strides and he flings his arms around her in a hug. Carter who didn’t hug anyone but his mother until the day after that one weekend. He holds on so tight it would probably be uncomfortable if Kara was human and buries his face in her neck. 

 

“Please don’t leave,” he begs. He isn’t sobbing, but tears make his voice raw and cracked, and dampen the collar of her shirt. “Whatever my mum is doing she’ll stop. She’ll apologise. Just don’t leave. I’ll do anything. Please don’t leave me.” 

 

Kara breathes in a deep shuddering breath and then releases it in a sigh. Her arms come up to hold him back and it’s the easiest thing she’s done in two weeks. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” She assures him, using her Supergirl voice. Strong and confident in a way Kara Danvers rarely sounds.  She looks over his shoulder staring Cat directly in the eye. 

 

The older woman looks on the brink of tears herself. Not that many, if any, of the surrounding audience would be able to tell. She’s drawn up her mask, trying to look as if she’s above this emotional nonsense. 

 

But Kara can tell.

  
Kara can see the way her hands tremor at her sides, wanting to be brought together to wring her fingers. Kara can hear her heart almost pounding out of her chest from the fear that her son might actually hate her. 

 

“Even if your mum and I haven’t been getting along recently, I’m not going anywhere,” she says, as much to Cat as to Carter. “Not even if some shark in a suit takes it on themself to pay for my lunch. I care about you Carter and I’ve lost too many people I care about to let you go too.” 

 

And it’s true. She lost Krypton again. Lost her mother, her father, the life she was supposed to have with her little cousin and her aunt. She lost her aunt. Lost her trust in Hank. Lost Cat. Lost her sanctuary. 

 

Carter might be new on the list of things important to her but in the face of all that loss he’s soared up to be someone incredibly important to her. It’s the first time the fact has registered with Kara but now that it has not even an angry mamma bear version of Cat Grant would be enough to keep her from being here for Carter.

 

Something flickers in Cat’s eyes as she takes in what Kara just said. She can tell, Kara realises in mild wonder. She can tell that Kara isn’t talking about some lost in her past but something more fresh. In that moment it’s as if they’ve gone back to the time before Adam. 

 

“Promise?” Carter pulls back to look at her face. The tears have eased off a little and his voice is clearer.

 

She studies Cat for another half second. Just long enough to catch a nearly imperceptible, even to Kara’s sharp eyes, nod from Cat. Something anyone else would have most definitely missed. But the look in Cat’s eyes tells Kara that Cat knew Kara would catching.

 

The nod is permission to make the promise Carter is asking for. Or perhaps it’s encouragement to make it. Most probably both. It’s to tell her that Cat won’t try to keep her from Carter if they want to spend time together. It’s the nod that says they’re personal again. 

 

The nod is enough for Kara’s biggest, brightest grin to break through her tears when she looks at Carter. Some small part of her mind marks that this is the first real smile that she’s smiled in over a week. 

 

“I promise,” she says firmly. “You won’t even be able to get rid of me even if you want to now.” 

 

The smile she gets in return is almost enough to erase the past two weeks from her mind. 

 

The chirping phone of one of their onlookers is what reminders her that they are still at her work. A quick glance at Cat tells her Cat has just remembered as well.

 

“So now that we’ve sorted that, why don’t you go set up your homework out on the balcony, and I’ll be out in a minute with your snack?” 

 

“It’s friday Kara, I have all weekend to do my homework,” Carter says, apparently contented with her assurances. “Can’t we just hang out a bit, it’s been weeks, and I haven’t got to tell you how I almost managed to beat mum at Settlers of Catan.” 

 

Kara looks over to Cat again. She might not be letting anyone keep her from being there when Carter needs her, but she knows she is no place to be doing things like giving him permission to hold off on homework. Carter looks over at his mum too and even in profile that pout is deadly. 

 

“Well I don’t have anything for her to do right now and we were going to spend the day home tomorrow anyway so you can get your homework done then,” Cat concedes, almost too quickly for her ice-queen boss persona. 

 

Carter releases Kara and they high-five at their small victory over Cat and homework. 

 

“Go on and I’ll be there in a minute.” That’s all the encouragement he needs to rush out to the balcony, leaving only adults in the bullpen. “Is there anything I can get for you while I prepare Carter’s after school snack, Miss Grant? As far as I know you haven’t had your lunch yet.” 

 

“Some kind of salad, make sure there is a cheeseburger on it,” Cat says a barely there smirk playing around her lips. “And while you’re waiting on the food make sure to clear my afternoon, it seems my son and I have a lot to talk about.” 

 

“Of course Miss Grant.” 

 

Kara turns back to the elevator and actually needs to look down to make sure her feet are on the ground. She’s feels so light that she could be flying. Things are a good way from being fixed. She and Cat have a very serious conversation in their future, and the gaping wounds of everything she’s lost are still there. But hearing Cat barking orders and hurling insults at the staff behind her to get them back to work offers her a sense of comfort and normality that she had been craving since the order to keep things professional left Cat’s lips. 

 

Just before the doors begin to slide closed Kara sees Cat turn to address Siobhan.

 

“Get that box of papers and all the ones that haven’t been done yet to those screen jockeys down on eleven and have them finish the job, and then make sure James has everything he needs to complete this evenings magazine. Chop chop,  _ Sharron _ .”

  
Kara catches the look of abject horror at being misnamed on Siobhan’s face just before the doors close, hiding her uncontrollable giggling from the rest of the office. 


End file.
